Love Hurts
by Kalice411
Summary: Charlotte. Alone. With her ex fiancee child what happens when he comes back what happens when new love appears what happens when it all disappears.  Review


"Romeo and Juliet" the first thing my fiancée, sorry ex-fiancée, ever gave me; now here I stand with the book of love in my hands, alone with our daughter that he shall never come back to know

I was waiting for my life to come back, waiting for love, waiting for him to. I was studying the book "Romeo and Juliet" stacking all the copies at central bookstore ; thinking about Colby and how much has changed since he left, while I was pregnant, but he didn't know that. I was brought back to reality by the soft musical giggling of a little girl, my little girl. I turned my head as I saw her, Jason, and Amelia all playing hide and go seek in a bookstore. Amelia was a another single mom, also known as my roommate, she was short with wavy chestnut color hair and blazing blue eyes, her son Jason was 6 with the same beautiful chestnut color hair and brown eyes, and then there was Elizabeth or Lizzy as she liked to be called, with my ruby red straight hair and the eyes of her father hazel, she was 6 also. We were all one little family; we shared a apartment, a car, and from time to time money. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, my eyes bulged out and I jumped, I turned around to look in the cold, lifeless eyes of my boss Tenora. See ever since her husband died of a tumor she has been cold and lifeless like the rest of us. "Sorry charlotte, but your shift is over and I can't pay you overtime, go home enjoy yourself while you can with the ones you love" yea right I can't enjoy myself with the fear Colby might come and take my daughter. I thanked her and walked over to my little family. "MOMMY" my little girl screeched "hi to you too, baby" I replied in a calming voice. "Good evening charlotte, ready to go home?" "yep" putting an extra emphasis on the p. while we were walking out to the car, it started raining, of course with all that has gone wrong in my life the rain doesn't affect me anymore. We got home and put our children to sleep, then went to sleep ourselves, where would I dream about Colby and Barbie blonde he had.

There he was my fiancé, sitting on the hood of his car, with a blonde bombshell, locking lips with her. I felt tears flowing down my cheeks as I thought about what I was going to tell him today. I walked up to their figures, they didn't notice, took the ring he gave me dropped it on the cement and ran, ran away from the one who broke my heart, and I will never let repair it. Here I was now sitting in Starbucks drinking coffee watching the world turn slowly. I got up and walked over to the trash looking at my feet. I bumped into a beautiful, black-haired guy with the most gorgeous piercing green-eyes. " I-I-I'm so sorry, I didn't see you their" I said trying to keep a straight face " no, no it was my fault; I'm Logan Baxter by the way you are?" "Charlotte, Charlotte Tonerma" "nice to meet you, Charlotte, hope to see you around" "yea you too". We talked; turns out we had a lot in common, until he had to go. He walked out into the misty rain; my eyes followed as he got into his got in and drove away. My eyes stayed glued to the road as I was wishing he would come back driving up the road and get to know me. I was so involved in my thoughts I bumped into another person, a person I never wanted to see again, a person who made me fear for so long, Colby. "C-C-Charlotte?" he asked "yep, got to go" I turned around and started walking but was caught by the wrist "come on let's talk" "fine, hi Colby, how are you? I am great raising our daughter…..oops" darn you brain why did you say that I thought to myself. "W-W-What o-o-our d-d-daughter?" he asked confused, well of course he is he never knew. "I think you heard what I said now hear me again when I say she will never have you as a father" I said in a cold, hard voice. "Let's talk about th.." he was interrupted by the blonde herself, the one who destroyed our relationship. "Honey-bunches are you ready...Who are you?" she asked I started to reply but she answered for me "oh wait your that girl who was dating my Colby baby but got pregnant I heard with another guy" I was mad, no mad was a understatement I was furious. "ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS, AND FYI IT WAS COLBY'S, THAT'S RIGHT I HAD COLBY'S DAUGHTER" I sneered. "are you happy now that you know, I wasn't cheating on you, now don't talk to me ever again' I screeched with tears once again falling down my cheeks, and yes again they were caused by him. I ran through the door of the coffee shop and ran, ran with everything I had to escape this pain, until I realized the pain was gone. But so was I.

I woke up to a dim light, and the beeping of a heart monitor. I realized I was at the hospital, and then I remembered the truck and me, colliding with the truck. My door swung open and there stood the angel I have been looking for, Logan Baxter. "Good morning, I am Dr. Baxter and you are….. Charlotte… Tonerma" he sounded shocked "hi" I replied in a weak horse voice. "It looks like you are going to be fine, thank the heavens" why thank you? I thought he couldn't possibly like me. "I hope you remember me from the coffee shop" he asked with a sly smile "I do" I squeaked. "Good because I sure do remember you, now I am going to give you some medicine once your visitors are done seeing you" "ok". My little family walked through the door, Lizzy jumped on my bed. "Mommy I am so happy you are ok aunt Amelia told me where you were…and…and" she looked as if on the verge of tears. I hugged her close "shh, baby, mommy's going to be fine and things are going to go back to normal and we will live a long happy life" I replied as trying to calm her. Amelia was next to say something "I am glad you are ok, I will take Lizzy home and we will let you get some rest" "ok". They walked out the door as soon as Dr. Baxter walked in. "ready" he questioned "sure" "ok" he put a shot in my IV and started walking out the door as I was slowly falling in to unconsciousness I heard him whisper " good night, I love you".

Once again I woke up to that dim light but what was different was that there he was, my arch nemesis sitting in a chair, his hazel eyes locked on my every move. "Why are you here?" I asked "I can't stop thinking about you, I made a mistake, please forgive me?" I wanted to slap him till he understood I didn't want anything to do with him anymore, but I couldn't move. "no I don't love you anymore, actually I hate you, you broke my heart, and now I found someone to repair it if he is willing, now leave and don't let me ever see your face. He got up and said "this is not over" then left. I waited a couple of minutes thinking about what could happen then Dr. Baxter walked in. " well miss. Tornoma you will be discharged today" my face fell but he continued "your friend Amelia said she would come, she is nice, told me a lot about you" my face was probably red, but I didn't care. How could she tell him now what if he doesn't like me, I will have a talk with her later. "Good or bad?" I asked "little bit of both, turns out you are a very interesting person charlotte" some feeling came over me just then and my mind went blank everything else disappeared but him. "I love you" I whispered even though I knew I shouldn't he looked at me skeptically. "I'm sorry" I closed my eyes and let the tears fall, "me too" he replied, then I felt something magical his lips on mine, we were kissing for a few minutes then we heard "EW, mommy is kissing a boy Aunt Amelia". They walked in and we separated, he bent down on one knee and said to my little Lizzy " you must be Elizabeth, I heard so much about you, the reason I was kissing your mommy was because she is my girlfriend if she would want to be?" he told her but questioned me. "of course" I whispered we kissed one more time and everything felt right this time around, I wasn't the victim of a broken heart anymore, I was the girl who learned to love again.

Now our family got a little bigger, me and Logan moved in together we all got a house and gave the apartment to Amelia. Elizabeth seemed happy now that she finally had a dad, she also had Logan wrapped around her little finger. I was back in school, college to be exact and almost graduated. Logan still worked at the hospital, but took days of for me and Lizzy. Colby never came back once he saw Logan, I heard his blond girlfriend was cheating on him and he got arrested for attempted murder. I now belonged to Logan, Colby was long forgotten. Me and Logan were engaged and once again I was pregnant but this time I was freaked. I told him yesterday, he was sitting on the hood of his car alone, waiting for me. I ran up to him and kissed him passionately. "What was that for, beautiful?" He asked "I-I-I.." I stuttered "come on, sweetheart nothing will ever make me stop loving you just say it" he told me sweetly "I'm pregnant" I said quietly. The world stop moving for a minute as silence filled the air. "I can't believe this I am going to have a daughter or a son with the most beautiful women in the world" he said excitedly. He swung me around in his arms and kissed me with so much love and compassion it didn't feel real.

Then something happened I opened my eyes and was in my room, I was right it was a dream, too good to be true. I walked out the door of my apartment and went to the coffee hut then the hospital he wasn't there. I walked out of the hospital and saw him there on the hood of his car with a black-headed girl kissing, and then I noticed their wedding rings. I ran like I did in my dream, just to run, I once again trying to escape this pain. Then I saw it my life flash before my eyes as the pain went away and a truck hit me but, this time I didn't wake up.


End file.
